A bicycle rack is known from Utility Model DE 20 2008 013 542 U1. The bicycle rack disclosed in this publication features a fork-shaped carrier frame, on which two holding arms for supporting a load to be carried are arranged, as well as a mounting device for mounting the carrier frame on the vehicle. The bicycle rack furthermore features two pivotable taillights that are arranged in respective end regions of the holding arms. In this case, the two taillights are arranged in the respective end regions of the holding arms such that they can be pivoted into an inner area of the carrier frame that lies between the holding arms.
It is at least an objective herein to provide a bicycle rack for a motor vehicle that is arranged on the rear end of the motor vehicle and makes it possible to open a tailgate.